My Sister
by Katolika at Filipina
Summary: What if Princess Sophie instead of Death was Prince Rudolf's longtime friend? What if Death was the enemy?


**A/N Prince Rudolf will be eight years old at his first two appearances while Princess Sophie eleven years old. In the second time he appears, he's in his actual age and her sister as a thirty-three year old. Lights...Camera...Action!**

The young sleeping Prince Rudolf tosses and turns in his big bed. He finally sits up and utters the word, "Mama" desperately. Poor child. He never gets to experience the love of a mother. Poor child. Nobody is there to comfort and stroke his hair when he cries. Poor boy. He is trained harshly though he is just a small boy.

Out of nowhere, a young brightly brown haired, pale skinned yet beautiful girl wearing a white nightdress appeared in front of Prince Rudolf. She is a girl of eleven and a princess.

"Who are you?" Prince Rudolf asked while clutching at his blanket in fear.

" _I mean well, brother_

 _I don't mean to bring you harm neither_

 _I am your parent's daughter_

 _And I am here for you."_

"Are you Princess Sophie?"

"Yes. And I'm here to be your guardian until you die." She immediately hugged him and stroked his hair. This is the kind of affection he wants. A kind of affection that looks maternal although both are brother and sister. A kind of affection he deserves although he is livinb while she is dead.

" _O Sister, please don't leave me._

 _Don't leave me like a street puppy._

 _I'm still a child_

 _I'm not strong, but I'm mild_

 _I'm not ready, but I'm scared_

 _I'm the only boy and I was spared_

 _If only this duty didn't fell on me_

 _I would be flying free."_

 _"_ Flying free? Flying like a bird?" Princess Sophie asked teasingly.

"Yes. I always wanted to become one." Prince Rudolf proudly said. "I want to be an eagle or a hawk or a sparrow." He got off from his bed and ran around his bed like a flying bird while his sister chuckles at his actions.

"Caw! Caw! I'm an eagle!"

"Oh no! An eagle is going to attack me! Oh what must I do?" Princess Sophie fainted and dropped on the bed. Rudolf lands back to his bed.

"I really enjoy your company, Sophie."

"Me too, Rudolf. God is right. I should always be with you."

Suddenly, Death appeared. His sudden appearance caught both of their attention. Princess Sophie quickly got out of bed and spread her arms to protect her young brother.

 _"You can do nothing, Sophie_

 _I am Death and nothing can destroy me_

 _The young and the old,_

 _The meek and the bold,_

 _Their souls go to me_

 _The rich and the poor,_

 _The bad and the good,_

 _I'm so full of glee_

 _When their souls come...TO...ME!"_

 _"_ No! You will never get my brother like when you got me! You will never destroy my mother by destroying his life!"

"But I love your mother."

"If you love her, then why did you take me and not my grandmother to end her suffering?"

"It's just a test."

"A test? A test for what? A test for how long she can mourn for me? A test for her to fix my family's problems? A test for her on how long she can tolerate my gradomther? Only God can give us mortals tests."

 _"_ I am also the one who can execute God's tests."

Outraged at his defiance, she pointed a finger at the door and shouted, "LEAVE!"

"As you wish." Death gave her a bow and left with a smirk. Princess Sophie turned to her brother and held his hands in a maternal manner.

"Rudolf, don't ever get near that man again. He is the reason why Mama doesn't love you and Princess Gisela. Brother, please promise me to never get near that man."

"Why? Won't we unite in death?"

"We are united, you silly goose."

"I'm not a goose. I'm an eagle. Remember?"

Princess Sophie giggled at his statement. A tear dropped from her pale face, which shows her happiness and sadness for her only brother. In a gentle gesture he wiped it away. She held his hand to her face and kissed it.

"I love you, brother."

"I love you too, sister."

From that night on, both Princess Sophie and Prince Rudolf established a friendship that will last for a lifetime. Whenever Pirnce Rudolf is studying his lessons or even training as a soldier, Princess Sophie is present. Whenever he's alone, especially when it's time to sleep, they play with each other until he gets tired and sleeps.

He usually feels sleepy once he awakes to go on in the day. Archduchess Sophie would interrogate him about his habits at night. Prince Rudolf simply lies.

"No, Grandmama. I sleep early."

"Then why are you so happy? A prince in training must not be too happy nor too cheery. He must be strong, be strict and be cold."

"Doesn't everyone deserve to be happy? Even me?"

"Who told you that?"

"Just...myself."

"Oh dear. You're beginning to be like your mother. That's it. From now on, you will study and train for twelve hours a day."

"But Grandmama!"

"No buts. Go and become the Emperor you are destined to be."

Princess Sophie was so enraged by this that she threw a vase across the room. Out of fear, Archduchess Sophie quickly grabbed her grandson. She called for her lady-in-waiting. But the doors were shut tightly.

"Archduchess Sophie, you will pay for what you are doing to Prince Rudolf!"

"Whoever you are, please spare us."

"I'll spare you if you give Prince Rudolf 9 hours in studying and training everyday."

"Alright. My grandson will study and train for 9 hours. Please leave us!"

"Good."

The doors were finally opened. The ladies-in-waiting and some guards stormed the room.

"Your Majesty, what happened?" One of the ladies-in-waiting asked.

She fainted at the spot. They immediately ran to her and did everything they can to regain her conciousness. A guard escorted Prince Rudolf to his tutor so he may begin his studying.

At night, Prince Rudolf was all alone in his bed as usual. He was not alone though. Princess Sophie is there with him.

"Sister..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you very much for what you have done."

"Your welcome, Brother. Just remember, I'm here for you and you only. Now go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"I will sleep unless you sing me a lullaby."

"Will you go to sleep after the lullaby?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Here is one I heard from a fellow princess in Heaven.

 _Dancing bears, painted wings,_

 _Things I almost remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance to a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory_

 _Far away, long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart used to know,_

 _Things it yearns to remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a Dece-e-mber..."_

As he drifted off to a peaceful sleep, Princess Sophie plants a kiss on his forehead. She then lay down on the bed to rest.

Time flies and years pass by, both Princess Sophie and Prince Rudolf still have a strong relationship. Prince Rudolf grew up to be a liberal, strong and kind-hearted prince. Princess Sophie grew up to be a beautiful ghost. During the flight of years, they treated each other like a mother and a son. Prince Rudolf still yearned to be loved by his own mother, Empress Elisabeth.

Prince Rudolf pleaded for his mother's love again. But, she refused to love him. Sad and frustrated, he retired to the gardens.

" _Brother, why are you sad?_

 _Why do you want Mama to love you when I'm always here?_

 _Is my love for you bad?_

 _Is it because we are not near?"_

 _"I love you, Sister_

 _But all I want to taste the love of a mother"_

 _"I am here for you_

 _And I treated you like a son_

 _From dusk 'til dawn,_

 _For the whole time, I'm here for you"_

" _I'm no longer needed in this world_

 _Papa said so in his own word"_

 _"You are a prince_

 _And you shall take your royal chance"_

 _"_ _I know, I know, I know,_

 _I should live to rule and go_

 _I should live to be King_

 _As I am the only one to do the ruling_

 _When Papa dies_

 _But I want to give up my duties_

 _To be free"_

 _"_ You really are like Mama. All she wanted was to be free. Since she was a young princess, she wanted to join the circus. Then, her dreams of freedom were destroyed when Papa chose her over Aunt Héléne."

"Yes. I know the story. Papa chose her because she loved her."

"And our grandmother trapped her like a canary. An Empress's duties are like her cage, unescapable and unbreakable."

Death appeared in the gardens. He had a plan that could brilliantly destroy Princess Sophie and Prince Rudolf's relationship.

"Hello there, Your Majesties."

"Go away, Death! You don't need to touch my brother ever again!"

"Hmm. Feisty. I love it. You know what else I love?"

"Collecting souls?"

"Very much, indeed. I collect souls to bring them to paradise. When people die, it is either they go to Heaven or Hell. Don't you remember telling your brother about the beauty of Heaven?"

"How do you know?"

"I always stay in the shadows and eavesdrop on you and your brother. I can relieve everybody's pain. So, Prince Rudolf, don't be shy to come to me and die."

"Leave!"

"As you wish."

Death left with a smirk on his face. He waits in the shadows to hear his plan. Another soul to collect is his "glorious deed".

"Sister, you haven't told me that death is an escape from pain?!"

"No, Brother. Listen to me. Death is lying. He will bring you more pain and suffering, like what he did to Mama."

"NO! YOU HAVE LIED TO ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT HE CAN RELIEVE ME OF ALL MY PROBLEMS, WORRIES AND DUTIES."

"But suicide is a sin!"

"I don't care. Leave!"

"Brother..."

"LEAVE!"

"Fine then. I tell you this and never say I warned you: you will suffer in Hell after you commit suicide. Mama and Papa will have a major breakdown after you die. Adieu, my dear Brother."

Princess Sophie forever faded from his sight whilst Death appeared before him.

"Come, Prince Rudolf. Taste your freedom." Death handed over a gun to him. Prince Rudolf accepts the gun and shoots himself.

Prince Rudolf becomes a ghost. He didn't enter Hell nor did he enter the Paradise his sister and Death were talking about all along.

Prince Rudolf appears in his childhood room. Princess Sophie is also there, looking out from the window.

"You're here, Sophie."

"As well as you, Rudolf." She said emotionlessly and still not facing him.

"I'm now a ghost, you know."

"At least you're not suffering in Hell like you're supposed to be." She said finally facing him but with an almost deadly glare.

"But I'm your brother, Sophie. Not a sinner. I was influenced by Death to do this. Not only do I want to die for freedom, but to be with you."

"You are always with me, Rudolf. There is not even one second I was not with you."

"I know."

"If you know, then why did you go against my words?"

"Because I want to experience the beauty of Heaven. Since I cannot do so, I am now with you."

Prince Rudolf hugged her to gain her favor of reconciliation.

"I am so sorry, Sister." He said as he cried.

Princess Sophie stroked his hair and hugged him. In a whisper, she forgave him. That one simple forgiveness led to their new relationship. To be together as dead people.

 **A/N I hope you like it. Oh and please R &R for this. Now on with the Fresme fic.**


End file.
